


Prettiest Sight to See

by twilightscribe



Series: 25 Day OTP Holiday Challenge [5]
Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 25 day OTP Holiday Challenge, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Complete, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, of course, doesn't take him to a lot to a pick up a Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prettiest Sight to See

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** buying the christmas tree  
>  **Words:** 536 words

Bruce was bundled up against the chill December wind, trailing a little ways behind Thor. The tower needed a Christmas tree, according to Steve, and Thor had been dispatched to find it. Bruce was along for the ride because Thor wanted his approval.

He’d never had a Christmas tree before and there were butterflies fluttering around in his stomach at the thought of being the one to decide on the tree. What if he picked the wrong one? What if wasn’t perfect?

That was what he was afraid of – screwing up.

And, since it was Thor, they hadn’t simply gone to a lot and picked one out there. No, instead they were somewhere with pine trees that stretched up towards the sky. Bruce had tucked his face into Thor’s neck to shield it from the cold wind during the flight here, so he wasn’t too sure where they were.

Thor was leading him through the wooded area, pausing every now and again to help Bruce with his footing or lift him over a trunk. It made Bruce’s cheeks flush with something other than the cold.

“Um, where are we going?” Bruce asked after a few minutes of walking. The cold was making the exposed skin of his face tingle just a little.

“It’s not much farther,” Thor said. He was smiling that smile again that made Bruce’s heart flutter and melt. It was impossible to resist that smile.

“You’re plotting something, I know you are.”

Thor just smiled and helped Bruce along until they emerged into a small clearing ringed entirely by huge pines and firs. Dotted throughout the clearing were smaller trees that Bruce guessed were their reason for being there, seeing as they were only a little bit taller than Thor.

Each tree had a light dusting of snow and frost, making them glitter in the late afternoon sunlight. The snow that covered the clearing hadn’t been disturbed, apart from their footprints leading in. It was like something off a Christmas card. The entire clearing was beautiful.

“Do you like it?” Thor asked quietly.

“Yeah, it’s…” His voice caught in his throat, he swallowed. “It’s beautiful.”

“Is there a tree here which would suit our purposes?”

Bruce looked around and thought that they all looked perfect; he’d never had a tree before so he wasn’t exactly sure what to look for. He knew what they looked like from pictures, but he wasn’t sure if that would help much.

“Um,” Bruce looked around. “I’m not sure.”

He took a few steps out into the clearing, admiring the trees and the way that the frost and snow covered them. Bruce looked on in wonder, not sure precisely what he was looking for but hoping that it would jump out at him.

It took a few minutes, but he found one that he thought would look perfect in the tower’s main living area.

“This one?”

Thor had followed him and he looked at the tree. After a few minutes, he nodded with a smile.

“Aye, it’s perfect.”

Bruce smiled, then added, “Are you going to be able to carry both me and that tree back to the tower?”

Thor smiled that smile that told Bruce it was going to be an interesting night, “You doubt me? We’ll see about that.”

Bruce flushed and it wasn’t from the cold.

**FIN.**


End file.
